Brutal Inflictions
by Webstain
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a sick/twisted secret that no one has lived to tell, except perhaps Devon Murray...
1. Awakening of a Monster

~~Brutal*Inflictions~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sharp blade glided gently along her arm, splitting the skin easily. Her muscles tensed as the knife sunk deeper into her flesh.  
  
"Relax, I'm almost done." Draco said smoothly. His blade curved gently on her nervous arm. Blood trickled languidly down onto her pant leg. She concentrated on it rather than the ripping pain that surged through every vein in her body.  
  
"Alright. I'm done." Draco said smugly. She glanced at her arm. A ragged 'D' was carved deep into her pink flesh. She looked up at Draco and he smiled, proud with his work. She smiled back, weakly, and touched the engravement. He leaned down abruptly to whisper in her ear. His soft cheek brushed against her deep auburn hair.  
  
"You're mine now.you know that don't you?" He said; his tone laced with power. She nodded feebly questioning her decision. "Here." He handed her a small glass filled with a thick purple substance. "It'll ease the pain." She looked into it skeptically. Looking one last time at Draco, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She gulped the heavy mixture and pursed her lips at the bitter taste.  
  
"I don't feel so good." She choked, standing up. Her body began to shake violently and her face was stricken with panic. She stumbled towards the door, gasping for oxygen to relieve her withered lungs. Her large blue eyes glistened with horror. Tripping over her own feet she flew forward, her head smacked into a table and she slid softly to the cold cement floor. Draco cackled with laughter at the heap. He stood up and stride confidently over to her withered body. He knelt down warily and put his hand to her throat.  
  
"Good. No pulse." He said happily and lifted the girl up easily. He layed her gently on a nearby bed and tore her clothes off. He undid his own pants and forced into the still warm corpse.  
  
*^*^*^*^Later that day^*^*^*^*  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Come quick!" Harry shouted into the door of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"What is it Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said, eyeing Harry over his half-moon glasses.  
  
"Tes-Tessa! She's-oh just come!" Harry yelled urgently. Dumbledore stood slowly and walked over to the door. Harry couldn't help himself; he grabbed the old man's hand and soared out of the office, down the corridor towards the staircases, whipping past Snape. They flew down a long staircase and turned into an unused hall. Dumbledore gasped at the body lying at his feet.  
  
"Tessa Fields. She's dead." Harry said informatively.  
  
"Do you know how it happened?" Dumbledore questioned. Harry shook his head. Dumbledore bent down and knelt beside the cold girl. Her auburn hair tumbled lightly over her back. He gently rolled her over to show her great blue eyes glazed over and a completely stunned look on her face. Footsteps rang down the hall and both Harry and Dumbledore whirled around to see who it was.  
  
"Ahh, Professor Snape." Dumbledore said in a "wise old man" sort of way. Snape walked quickly over to the scene and examined the girl on the floor.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Snape said in a hush voice.  
  
"I'm not sure, she seems to be entirely healthy." Dumbledore replied, frowning. Snape held her arm gingerly and scanned it, searching for an answer. A thin white line looked like a pearl inlay on her dark skin. It ran from the middle of her forearm to the beginning of her palm. Snape pointed at the scar and Dumbledore glanced at it.  
  
"She was probably a cutter, it's not a clue" Dumbledore said warily.  
  
"No, she didn't inflict this on herself. For one, it's on her right arm and she is right handed, this line is too straight for her to have done it with her left hand. Two, the scar starts here," he pointed at the middle of her forearm, "So she would have had to be cutting away from herself. And it gets thicker and less precise as it nears her palm. No one cuts like that."  
  
"I see.maybe you're right. But I don't think that has anything to do with how she died." Dumbledore sighed. A soft whistling rang through the awkward silence, the three spun around to see Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Awakening of a Monster

The sharp blade glided gently along her arm, splitting the skin easily. Her muscles tensed as the knife sunk deeper into her flesh.  
  
"Relax, I'm almost done." Draco said smoothly. His blade curved gently on her nervous arm. Blood trickled languidly down onto her pant leg. She concentrated on it rather than the ripping pain that surged through every vein in her body.  
  
"Alright. I'm done." Draco said smugly. She glanced at her arm. A ragged 'D' was carved deep into her pink flesh. She looked up at Draco and he smiled, proud with his work. She smiled back, weakly, and touched the engravement. He leaned down abruptly to whisper in her ear. His soft cheek brushed against her deep auburn hair.  
  
"You're mine now.you know that don't you?" He said; his tone laced with power. She nodded feebly questioning her decision. "Here." He handed her a small glass filled with a thick purple substance. "It'll ease the pain." She looked into it skeptically. Looking one last time at Draco, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She gulped the heavy mixture and pursed her lips at the bitter taste.  
  
"I don't feel so good." She choked, standing up. Her body began to shake violently and her face was stricken with panic. She stumbled towards the door, gasping for oxygen to relieve her withered lungs. Her large blue eyes glistened with horror. Tripping over her own feet she flew forward, her head smacked into a table and she slid softly to the cold cement floor. Draco cackled with laughter at the heap. He stood up and stride confidently over to her withered body. He knelt down warily and put his hand to her throat.  
  
"Good. No pulse." He said happily and lifted the girl up easily. He layed her gently on a nearby bed and tore her clothes off. He undid his own pants and forced into the still warm corpse.  
  
*^*^*^*^Later that day^*^*^*^*  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Come quick!" Harry shouted into the door of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"What is it Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said, eyeing Harry over his half-moon glasses.  
  
"Tes-Tessa! She's-oh just come!" Harry yelled urgently. Dumbledore stood slowly and walked over to the door. Harry couldn't help himself; he grabbed the old man's hand and soared out of the office, down the corridor towards the staircases, whipping past Snape. They flew down a long staircase and turned into an unused hall. Dumbledore gasped at the body lying at his feet.  
  
"Tessa Fields. She's dead." Harry said informatively.  
  
"Do you know how it happened?" Dumbledore questioned. Harry shook his head. Dumbledore bent down and knelt beside the cold girl. Her auburn hair tumbled lightly over her back. He gently rolled her over to show her great blue eyes glazed over and a completely stunned look on her face. Footsteps rang down the hall and both Harry and Dumbledore whirled around to see who it was.  
  
"Ahh, Professor Snape." Dumbledore said in a "wise old man" sort of way. Snape walked quickly over to the scene and examined the girl on the floor.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Snape said in a hush voice.  
  
"I'm not sure, she seems to be entirely healthy." Dumbledore replied, frowning. Snape held her arm gingerly and scanned it, searching for an answer. A thin white line looked like a pearl inlay on her dark skin. It ran from the middle of her forearm to the beginning of her palm. Snape pointed at the scar and Dumbledore glanced at it.  
  
"She was probably a cutter, it's not a clue" Dumbledore said warily.  
  
"No, she didn't inflict this on herself. For one, it's on her right arm and she is right handed, this line is too straight for her to have done it with her left hand. Two, the scar starts here," he pointed at the middle of her forearm, "So she would have had to be cutting away from herself. And it gets thicker and less precise as it nears her palm. No one cuts like that."  
  
"I see, maybe you're right. But I don't think that has anything to do with how she died." Dumbledore sighed. A soft whistling rang through the awkward silence, the three spun around to see Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
